Hide and Seek
by musicchica10
Summary: "Hi." He whispered gently, still staring into her big brown eyes. "Hey." She breathed out, moving her head higher so their noses were touching. They gave each other a few Eskimo kisses before Arthur leaned forward more, their lips almost touching.


**Hey everyone! So I found this awesome prompt on LiveJournal and I absolutely had to fill it...the link is on my page...it's labeled Hide and Seek...but it's a cute image...I would love to see other people's take on it though...so feel free to go for it! :D Anyways, read and review! Just a cute little fluffy oneshot.**

**Inception isn't mine...let's pretend it is though...**

* * *

><p>The apartment was in complete darkness. The only light visible was streaming in from outside, the stars allowing some sense of visibility in the newly weds' home.<p>

A power outage had caused all of the lights to go off in the house. The young couple had been cooking dinner, helping each other add ingredients and chopping up vegetables. It was a routine they quickly fell into after getting married.

The loud beep signaling that the power was out caused the petite woman to jump and shriek in surprise, searching the dark kitchen for her husband.

A soft chuckle tickled her ear and she turned around, her hand slapping against his chest.

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed, pushing her husband slightly.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. She squirmed, angry that he scared her and trying to get out of his grip.

"Let go Arthur! You know I hate it when you scare me like that! Especially in the dark!" She pushed against his chest, trying to break free of his grasp, but he was a lot stronger than her.

Sighing she stilled, allowing him to hug her. His soft breaths caused her hair to tickle her neck and she let out a giggle. Then it dawned on her, poking his side quickly she felt him flinch. She continued to poke him, until he let go, laughter coming from the dark figure she could now make out in the room with her.

"I told you to let me go." She said defiantly, shifting so that she was out of reach. He stepped forward, trying to grab her again, but she squealed and ducked onto the floor, crawling away from him and blending in well with the surroundings.

"Ari! I'm going to get you back for that." Arthur playfully warned.

"I'll tickle you again if you try anything!" She replied, crawling faster when she could hear his shuffling behind her.

"The power's out Ari, I know how to navigate in the dark much better than you." Arthur said, knowing that if he kept talking to her and got a response, he'd be able to find her by listening to her voice.

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm just as capable in the dark as you are."

She blushed, realizing the innuendo she just blurted out. Arthur chuckled again, hoping she'd say something again. When she didn't he kept walking around, careful not to accidentally kick her.

"So what, we're playing hide and seek now?" Arthur asked sarcastically.

"Maybe…and I'll win!" Ariadne taunted, quickly crawling under the table, careful not to make any noises as she did so.

Arthur accepted the challenge, wanting to tease his wife and tickle her. He walked towards her voice and listened for her breathing, but she had managed to keep almost silent.

"How about we make this interesting?" Arthur asked.

Ariadne thought for a moment, knowing this could either be really good or really bad. She bit her lip and answered.

"How so?"

"If I win and find you, we do what I want tonight. If you win, you get to choose what we do tonight."

"Alright, it's a deal." Ariadne replied, dashing across the floor and into the living room. It was much darker in there due to the thick curtains they had put up. She knew she had to be extra careful in here. One wrong move and she'd end up hitting her head on the coffee table or on the couch and it would give her position away.

She listened carefully for Arthur's footsteps, hearing the soft pads of his feet on the carpet. He knew she was in here, he just didn't know where. She snickered and heard Arthur shift towards her direction.

She silently cursed, knowing she shouldn't have made a noise. Sticking one hand out in front of her, she felt around to make sure she didn't run into anything and snuck towards the hallway, hoping to get to the bedroom without him suspecting anything.

"Ari, I know you're around here somewhere. I'm going to win." He called out, knowing he'd find his wife soon enough. He had heard her snicker when he walked into the room. It was the only problem she had when it came to sneaky things. She'd laugh, giggle, snicker, or chuckle and it gave it away. That's how he knew he'd find her.

He had been listening for what felt like hours until he heard some shuffling on the carpet. She was trying to sneak into their bedroom. He quietly followed her, not wanting to give his position away to her. He'd win this without her even knowing he had this in the bag since the beginning.

Ariadne couldn't hear Arthur's footsteps and it worried her. It either meant that he knew where she was and didn't want to give away his position or he had gone the other way and she was winning. She was hoping for the latter, wanting to beat Arthur at something for once.

She let out a quiet huff, tired of crawling on her hands and knees, but she was almost to their room and she'd find a hiding spot and be able to rest soon. She paused and looked over her shoulder, trying to see if she could make out his form in the dark, but it was pitch black in the hallway and she couldn't see anything. She knew that once she made it to the room, it would be harder to hide. They didn't have thick curtains in there, both claiming to enjoy looking at the stars before falling asleep.

She furrowed her brow in concentration and army crawled into their bedroom. She looked behind her again, knowing she was more exposed in the soft light streaming in from outside. She didn't spot Arthur so she quickly crawled under the bed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Arthur had watched her crawl into the hallway. He could faintly see her small form in the dark and he followed as close behind as he could without startling her or letting her know he was there. When she looked back he thought she saw him for sure, but when she started to army crawl to their room he knew she didn't see him.

Arthur could be quite light and quiet on his feet when he wanted or needed to be. He used this skill to quickly follow Ariadne into their room and climb slowly and quietly on their bed.

He was glad that they had chosen to buy a new bed with a mattress that didn't creak or groan if someone moved. He could now crawl across the bed knowing Ariadne wouldn't hear him on top of her. He could hear her steady breathing and when she let out another chuckle he knew she thought she had won this. He heard her crawling forward and he followed, planning on meeting her at the end.

Ariadne was sticking out her tongue as she crawled towards the foot of the bed, wanting to be able to see the stars from the floor. She looked both ways, not spotting Arthur anywhere and let out a quiet chuckle.

She carefully pulled herself forward and looked up, coming in contact with Arthur's face. She almost screamed, but knew Arthur had won and gotten the better of her.

"Hi." He whispered gently, still staring into her big brown eyes.

"Hey." She breathed out, moving her head higher so their noses were touching. They gave each other a few Eskimo kisses before Arthur leaned forward more, their lips almost touching.

"I win." He quietly said before their lips made contact. Ariadne didn't protest or even process what he said. She was too caught up in the wonderful kisses Arthur was giving her.

"Maybe I should lose more often." She panted when he pulled away, his nose resting against hers again.

"Hmmm…maybe." He mumbled, pushing his lips to hers again. Ariadne giggled and reached up, carefully tugging him down. He landed on the floor with a thud and she crawled over to him, pulling her small frame onto his and resting her face against his chest.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" She asked innocently.

She could feel Arthur smirk and he wrapped his arms around her. He swiftly picked her up and jumped on the bed with her. Expecting Arthur to start to kiss her furiously, she closed her eyes, waiting for the sensation to take over. When she didn't feel anything her eyes snapped open and she found Arthur grinning down at her.

"Why don't we just lay here and look at the stars?" Arthur asked. Ariadne let out a frustrated noise, but when Arthur moved to lay down next to her and rubbed his nose against hers, she let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're mean." She huffed.

Arthur chuckled and kissed her temple. He enjoyed these moments with her. The ones where they could lay in each other's arms and be completely content with it. He loved this woman in his arms and as much as he liked to show her through physical activities, he enjoyed showing her though the quiet, peaceful moments like these.

It was all he could ever ask or wish for.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Did it add up to the image? I do hope so! :D Review please!<br>**


End file.
